As illustrated and described in the reference patent, the carriers which support the items being processed are generally transported on straight runs by a horizontal timing belt. They may however, be directed to a desired destination by gating onto a vertical belt which provides turns in a horizontal plane, and then returned to another horizontal belt. In this arrangement, the vertical elevation of the vertical belt with respect to that of the horizontal belt must be carefully controlled. For example, in a gated transfer from a horizontal to a vertical belt, the vertical belt must approach the transfer area at a vertical elevation less than that of the horizontal belt, but within the transfer area assume an elevation which equals and then surpasses the elevation of the horizontal belt. The horizontal displacement of the two belts in the transfer area is an important design consideration.
While the gating arrangements described hereinbefore are highly satisfactory in an actual operative environment, it should be noted that current emphasis on energy saving techinques and design simplicity have prompted interest in systems which substitute, wherever possible, gravity force for powered transport. The diverter gate of the present invention falls within the scope of such a system.